A New Toy
by Triafics
Summary: Larry gets a new toy in the mail, and he seems to enjoy it more than his older one.


**This is a short one off fanfic that serves really nothing to this series' story, but is still a good read. Hope you enjoy!**

Larry was walking around the house waiting for a package to arrive, which he ordered using his own money.

"Hmmm… what to do to pass the time…" Larry wondered. "I could play Fortnite, but I'm sure I'll get kinda angry in Solos. Oh well, might as well wait."

About more than 30 minutes of pacing around the house later, Larry heard a knock at the door.

"Ooh! That must be the mail Koopa!" Larry rushed to the door and opened it in anticipation.

"I have a package for Mr. Lawrence Kingston Koopa here." The mail Koopa said.

"That'd be me, sir."

"Here you go. You look a little young for this type of thing, but I'll let it slide. Age of consent is 16 anyways." The mail Koopa drove off in his truck.

"Oho, boy. I've been waiting for 3 days for this, and now it's here." Larry said in excitement.

Larry got his wand and summoned a knife to cut the tape on the box. He opened the package and inside was a blue Drakoopa penis dildo that was 10 inches in length, and came with a bottle of white lube.

"Hoo, boy! This is bigger than on the website!" Larry exclaimed.

"Lemmy is here, so I don't think he'll mind." Larry went to his room and locked the door.

He put the box on the bed and thought aloud for a second. "Now, should I wear something girly while using this…? Eh, I don't really see why not." Larry went to pick out something from his drawer. He first off picked out a sweater with exposed shoulders and belly, then went a drawer lower and got out his blue and cyan striped thigh highs. He put both the sweater and socks on and looked in the mirror.

"I look pretty sexy wearing these." Larry had an urge with show his own ass in the mirror, and went ahead and did so. Even slightly moving it around along with his tail.

"Very sexy." He blushed, with his blue cock now sticking out. Larry went back and got his dildo and lube. He set the toy on the bed and it surprisingly stood upright. Then he squirted some lube onto his hands and rubbed them together until it was good enough. Finally, he covered his new dildo in cumlube, making it safe to use.

"This is pretty exciting. Ten inches of pleasure just calling my name…" He giggled.

Larry kneeled down with the toy behind his entry.

"OK. Relax your body, Larry. Just relax…" Larry relaxed his body and kneeled down a little more.

The tip touched the pink tailhole, and he went down on it and made it go in just a little. "Oh, this feels pretty good already…" Larry sighed.

Larry kneeled down a little lower and slightly bounced on the toy, making him moan pretty quietly. He slowly stroked his member every so often.

"God, even if it's halfway in, it still feels so good… nnh…" He moaned.

Larry rode the dildo a bit more faster. A feeling of pleasure would course through his body.

Then he made it go 2 inches deeper, which was the size of his old dildo. "Oh, fuck…! G-give me more…~" Larry started imagining someone beneath him. It could've been either Ludwig, a clone, or Lemmy. Either one.

Larry stopped for a moment to prepare to take it all. "OK… ready yourself up, L-Lawrence… this is 10 inches... " He panted uncontrollably.

Then he made it go in all the way. It even went to his prostate. He started to ride his dildo really fast. "F-fuck yes! Mnnf~!" He squealed.

The full 10 inches were now inside Larry as he cried out in pleasure.

Larry stopped riding as he had an idea. He got on his stomach with the toy still in him and summoned his wand.

"This is gonna b-be like a fuck machine…" Larry gasped.

With his magic, he made the toy thrust his little tailhole. Larry moaned loudly as he was repeatedly jabbing his prostate using his magic.

"Oh my fucking god~! If s-someone can f-fuck me like t-this, I'd thank the- Ahhn~!" Larry screamed.

"I think I'm… I think I'm…~!" Larry was on the verge of spraying out his milk.

"C-c-cumming~! Mnaahhh~!" He unloaded his warm, sticky seed on the covers and cried out in pure joy.

Larry let go of his wand and pulled the toy out of his hole. Larry lied there panting heavily and thought about a threesome between Ludwig and Lemmy for a second. "Maybe in the future… maybe…" He said.

 **Hope you enjoyed this little one off fanfic. There might be more of these types of fanfictions in the future. Stay updated, and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Trianious**


End file.
